Harry's Creek
by EmpressV
Summary: Ginny annalyzes Ron's relationship with his two friends based on a muggle TV show (mostly meant to be humerous).


Title: Harry's Creek   
Author: EV a.k.a. Rhonda Weasley   
E-Mail: lady_vader21@yahoo.com   
Rating: PG   
Timeline: Right after OotP (Very Minor book 5 spoilers)   
summary: Ginny annalyzes Ron's relationship with Hermione. 

Disclaimer: Characters and places not mine. Thank JK Rowling for them. Dawson's Creek belongs to the WB, thank Kevin Williamson for them.   
-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~ 

The first day back after school ended was always weird. Since they had spent the majority of last summer at Grimauld Place, it was even more odd to come back to the Burrow. It felt like forever since Ron had been in his own room and he felt like a stranger in his home. And now absent of his friends and the order to spy on, not to mention the twins being out of the house at their new shop. The house was too quiet and uneventful. It was like those two years the twins went to school and he and Ginny were alone with their parents. They eventually found trouble to get into, but for the first couple of days after their older brothers went off to school it was quiet like this. So Ron sat on a bed amusing himself by tossing Owl treats at Pig, who was trapped in his cage. 

"Oh, let him out," Ginny said coming in his room watching the owl twitter around. 

"I don't feel like having the little twit fluttering around the house like mad." 

Ginny stomped over to the cage and let him out. He shot across the room, zoomed around, and then shot out the door. 

"You know, Pig is MY owl, right?" 

"Of course I know that." Ginny said. "Anyway, I was just writing to Hermione, asking if she got home alright and asking if maybe she wants to join us later in the summer." 

"I just escaped her Ginny, what makes you think I want her back so fast?" 

"Cause you do," Ginny said flopping on the bed. "Remember how happy you were when you found out she was going to be with us and not Viktor last summer." Ron started to argue, but Ginny cut him off. "I know you tried to hide it, didn't work." 

"Well... I don't trust that guy," Ron replied. "Might turn out to be a nutter or something. She shouldn't be alone with him so far away." 

"You know you'd get a lot further if you'd stop making up excuses and pretending to hate the girl." 

"You know I don't hate her, she knows I don't hate her." 

"But she doesn't know you love her, not for sure anyway." 

"Love her? That's completely crazy. How'd you come to that conclusion?" 

"Maybe the bloody fits you throw whenever she mentions Viktor Krum." 

"I don't care about her and Vicky, the can do whatever they want. She can move to Bulgeria and have a house full of sour faced babies with bushy brown hair for all I care." 

"Isn't it convenient you stopped caring about your Qudditich hero the second Hermione started liking him." 

"She said she liked him?" Ron questioned. "How much?" 

Ginny laughed. "Even you can't be so thick as to not see what this means." 

Ron didn't answer and started throwing the treats at an empty cage. 

"You're worse than that Dawson bloke on Dawson's Creek," Ginny said. 

"Dawson's what?" 

"Dawson's Creek. My dorm mate is Muggle born, apparently she's seen it on one of those moving pictures." 

"I thought Muggle pictures didn't move, Dean's poster..." 

"Not those kinds of pictures," Ginny said cutting him off. "They use this, what do they call it, an electric device to capture a series of images and sound and can use the electricity to send the moving pictures to those boxes Muggles use to keep up with news and stuff. Surely you've seen them in store windows. I'm sure Hermione can explain it all." 

"Oh yeah. Guess dad's right, Muggles do have creative ways of getting on without magic." Ron chuckled to himself. 

"Anyway, my friend was telling me about one of these moving picture stories. Apparently this lad Dawson has a friend named Joey who's a girl and a friend named Pacey who's a boy." 

"Like me and Hermione and Harry." 

"Yeah and in the first series this Joey girl has fallen in love with her friend Dawson, but he's oblivious to the fact she fancies him till the end of the first series. That's when they get together." 

"First series?" 

"Well, every year these moving picture shows start a new series about the characters. Anyway, in later series, this Joey eventually begins to fancy his best friend or his best friend begins to fancy her, I forget the order, but they fall in love. The two guys actually got into a fight over Joey." 

"Are you saying Hermione's going to fall in love with Harry? And we're going to duel or something for her?" 

"Well, you never know. But come to think of it, you're more like the best friend Pacey." 

"Oh really? So Hermione's going to fall in love with Harry and then I'm going to steal her away?" 

Ginny rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying, if we're going to compare the two, you fit Pacey more. From what I hear he sounds a lot like you. From a big family, doesn't have a lot of money, a bit of a smart ass, doesn't focus on his studies enough." Ginny met his eyes. "And doesn't think he's good enough for the girl he fancies the most because she's such a clever girl with this bright future and his friend's the one with all the good breeding and talent. Oh yeah, he also spent most of the first couple of series bickering with her, if you didn't know better, you'd think they hated each other. Oh, and Pacey also has a lovely sister who ends up with the Dawson guy after the thing with Joey is over." 

"I knew you still liked Harry!" 

"What?" 

"All this rubbish about me and my friends being like this--what do you call it--Dawson's Bay series--was leading up to you still fancing Harry." 

"First of all, It's Dawson's Creek. Second, I'm over Harry. Seeing a bunch of other girls giggle themselves silly over him is enough to make a girl realize how silly she looks. Third, not only was the sister older, Dawson and the sister broke up, so I'm not giving myself a working model am I?" 

"Fair enough, but what about the guy that's suppose to be like me. This Pacey lad ruined Joey's life right? She ended up with Dawson in the end. That's why you switched us around, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I'm voting against my own brother." Ginny shook her head. "Anyway, there was a bit more breaking up and stuff in-between the three before she made her final choice." 

"And which bloke was it, Pacey or Dawson?" 

"My dorm mate is convinced Joey should have ended up with Dawson. Doesn't believe someone like Joey would really chose a Pacey over a Dawson, but in the series she did chose Pacey." Ron seemed pleased with this and Ginny continued. "Of course, someone in that series also ended up being gay. I mean, Hermione could end up with me. Maybe Harry and Viktor aren't the one you have to worry about." 

Ginny smiled coyly and left the room. 

"What?" Ron questioned, confused by the twist in the conversation. He got up off his bed and ran after her. "What do you mean? Did something happen? Do you know something you're not telling me? Ginny! Ginny!" 

Ginny ignored him as she entered her own room and fell on the bed. 

"And next year at Hogwarts tune in for another episode of Harry's Creek," Ginny said to herself with a small laugh. 

END 

  
August.6.2003 


End file.
